


Take My Blues, Unfreeze My Soul

by Adamska



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Some angst, god bless self-lubricating androids, hank thinks too much for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamska/pseuds/Adamska
Summary: Connor adores Hank and his body.





	Take My Blues, Unfreeze My Soul

_"Blow my dust away, take my blues, unfreeze my soul, and give me life and grace."_

* * *

There were a plethora of things the android loved about his partner, but one of Connor's favorites was Hank's body.

It started earlier in the day, with a focus he couldn't shake: the human's hands. Be they grasping the beaten leather of a steering wheel, fingers drumming to the beat of the heavy metal on the radio, to typing methodically on the keyboard at work (this was a rarer occurrence than Connor and the DPD would've liked) -- there was just something so palpable about it, something that made Connor want to try to scan each fingerprint, the way fabric would catch on each ridge on a microscopic level, the build of callous on the palms, a dusting of hair on the knuckles-

" _Why_ do I want to put them in my mouth?"

Hank hears the quiet mutter from the android across from his desk and pauses. After blinking a few times, he slowly leans around his computer monitor to stare at Connor.

At his partner's disgruntled face, Connor supplies helpfully: "I was thinking aloud."

Hank immediately turns back to his work.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know what I was thinking about?"

Despite the eagerness in the android's voice, Hank continues to tiredly and resolutely stare at the monitor. Previous discussion of What Connor Should and Should Not Put in His Mouth always ended up fruitless, there was little point to engage in it.  
  
Connor leans forward across his desk, crossing his arms to pillow his chin on them as he looked past his own monitor, to Hank. Grabbing the man's attention, he smiles, dimples showing: a perfect caricature of innocence.

"I was thinking about your fingers, Lieutenant."

The resounding bang of Hank's knee connecting with his desk echoed throughout the office. Connor's smile widened as he saw the red flush on the man's face, the gritted teeth, a gravely "don't fucking SAY those kinds of things, Connor!" - beautiful. A reaction so human and vulnerable.

Connor picked up early on the Hank was a bit self-conscious about his appearance, and that compliments seemed to bother him. The android enjoyed pushing those boundaries, wanting his partner to feel loved.

It was late at night now, and even Sumo retired to his bed.

The android let his mind wander, and it always wandered back to Hank.

Hank typically leaves the bedroom door open for Connor, for the nights where he couldn't enter stasis and curl around his human. The curtains are open, a nearby streetlight and the moonlight the only illumination breaking through the dark. Hank is sprawled on his side, snoring, sheets kicked off to the side, clad in a pair of boxers and a mildly clean t-shirt. Connor walks into the room slowly, watching the rise and fall of his partner's chest, his breathing. He sits on the end of the bed, next to Hank's feet. He aches, he wishes he could breathe.

Androids like him were built as an imitation to humans, but there were so many differences between him and Hank. Connor's hand reaches out to one of Hank's legs, his synthetic fingers running through the hairs curling there, skimming against the calf muscles, caressing the meat of the back of his thigh. His hand starts to slide under the shorts, over the swell of his ass--

"This is something I could get used to waking up to," Hank rumbles out, a slow grin pulling across his face as languidly stretches out more, face still buried in his pillow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Connor lets out softly, leaning down to rest his head against Hank's belly, draping over his leg, still stroking at him.  
  
Hank snorts sleepily as he blearily looks over at his android, the blue glow of his LED illuminating a too-soft face. "You just wanna molest me in my sleep, huh?"

Connor's hand travels out of Hank's boxers to slide down and over the man's clothed erection. At Hank's soft groan at the feeling of the pads of Connor's fingers brushing at his balls, the android replies: "You need your rest. I didn't mean for my exploration to disturb you - I just. I had this urge," he says with an almost confused intensity, his other hand coming up to sweep a thumb at Hank's anus (Connor files away the soft gasp his human makes deep into his memory banks) as he continues working at the clothed cock with the other, "I had this urge to touch you, to feel just how... soft you are. How warm you are."

"I'm anything but soft right now, sorry to disappoint." Hank deflects, the intensity in the android's affection making him feel embarrassed, overwhelmed.  The reverence Connor spoke to him sometimes frightened him - there was no way he could be lying, exaggerating. Connor always speaks his mind, Connor doesn't know when too much is too much. Hank felt it almost cruel at times, that this poor boy got hooked before he could find something better. He swallows roughly, deciding to settle on rolling his hips up into the android's hand, distracting himself. It's a short-lived distraction, Connor prodding his thumb up against Hank's taint, a strangled noise escaping him as he looks back at the android.

Connor's face is resolutely blank as he looks up from where he's resting on Hank's stomach still. "You have that face on, again."

It's a phrase he stole from his human, something Hank would quip at him when he got an update or processing lengthy data and made him stand stock-still, factory-born frozen face. "You are elsewhere," Connor muses, still rubbing him all over his shorts. "You look sad, resigned. Would you like me to stop touching you?"

Hank looks down at Connor and slowly rests his hand in the android's brown hair, stroking it. He's about to speak, to tell him _no, keep touching me, keep touching me forever_ , before he sees Connor smile at him. "It's alright, Hank. I know." He moves back a little to kiss the human's hand petting him. "We'll work on it for as long as it takes."

_I'll love you until you know how much you're loved, and beyond._

The android's words twist and curdle in his chest, thick with emotion. Hank huffs wearily, but a smile still tugs on his lips. "Get your ass up from there."

Connor obediently gets up to crawl further up into the bed, to Hank's arms, curling up beside the man, legs intertwining. As soon as the android is settled comfortably, Hank goes in for a quick kiss, one that Connor huffs at when it ends too soon. "Figured I better start kissing you before you _really_ start to say some embarrassing shit." Connor leans in to nip at Hank's lip in retaliation, his human chuckling it off.

Hank merely watches him, eyes soft, as Connor runs his hand down and over Hank's chest and stomach a few times, feeling fabric, feeling the softness underneath. He eventually looks back up to Hank.  
  
"Take your clothing off so I can touch you properly."

"You really have a way with bedroom talk, Connor," Hank says in amusement, grabbing the hem on his shirt before pausing.

_We'll work on it for as long as it takes._

Hank swallows and quickly throws off his t-shirt, trying. He's trying.

Immediately Connor is back to caressing his chest and stomach, giddy to touch bare skin, and it does make Hank feel better, slowly. They've fallen in bed more times than Hank can count, but he still finds himself comparing, undervaluing himself. It was something Connor caught onto easily and early, and Connor, bless him, is patient, despite being confused with the idea of the issue itself. It's gotten better, he's not nearly as depressed any more, but when the android got into these... tactile moods, the unease roared it's head. Hank didn't hate it, not in the slightest, but there was always the initial apprehension that there was going to be a day where Connor realized he was disgusting in both body and mind, and-

Hank is jolted out of his spiraling thoughts by the feel of Connor flicking out a lick at one of Hank's nipples, the android's face looking almost teasing.

"Hank."

_You have that face on again._

It's what he knows the android is going to say, so he huffs, resigning himself to pushing away his self-loathing. He smooths his hand through Connor's hair in apology.

Connor goes back to running his hands over Hank's body, feeling, analyzing.

"I love this about you."

Hank stifles the knee-jerk reaction to say 'why'.

Connor continues. "The human body is so different than my own, yet the same. I like the feel of it. It's warm, it's comforting. It fascinates me.

And it's so uniquely you, I can't help but adore it more than I should."

Hank's heart gives a tug, and he leans down to kiss his android tenderly, relishes in the soft noise Connor makes at it.

Eventually, Connor pulls away to ask: "Will you be requiring more sleep soon?" It sounds smug, coy almost.

"I can make an exception this time."

The android runs his hands back over Hank's shorts, dipping down the waistband. The human chuckles when Connor squeezes a handful of his ass playfully before helping him shrug off his boxers.

Connor reaches down to stroke Hank's thickening cock, his groans sparking at something deep inside of him. He leans in to suckle at Hank's earlobe, which rips a soft moan out of the man, his hand coming up rest gently on Connor's face. He changes his focus toward that hand, popping Hank's thumb into the cavern of his synthetic mouth, sucking down on it.

"Fuck," Hank breathes out, knowing that this night quickly changed from "being felt up in his sleep" to "fucking Connor into the mattress".

Connor abandons the thumb to swirl his tongue around two other fingers, suckling at them greedily, coating them with a faux-saliva. Hank groans at the feeling, curling his hand in Connor's short locks with his free hand. "Thought you could do that whole... self-lubrication shit?" He breathes out, eyes darkening as he watches the android slowly drags his mouth up and off the fingers. Connor looks like he would be panting with arousal, if he could.

"I can... I will," Connor says quietly, nuzzling his face into Hank's wrist before going back up to his palm, licking back up to the already wet fingers. "I want you to do this anyways, I want- I want to feel them."

Hank bites out a swear. "You want me to fuck you with my fingers, huh? You just want me to finger you open _because I can?_ "

"Please," the android moans out. "I want every part of you that you'll give me, please-"

"You're going to kill me," Hank says in dark incredulity, pulling Connor close, his synthetic leg hoisted over Hank's as they lay side by side, cocks resting against each other. "You're actually going to kill me like this someday," he wheezes out as he watches the android's face, pushing two of his slick fingers into Connor's hole, Connor gasping and arching into the sensation of his sensors being stimulated, eyelashes fluttering. Once they get to the knuckles, Connor kisses his partner in earnest, thankful for granting his request, thankful for being here, thankful for being allowed to learn love --

Breaking away from the kiss, Hank begins to rock his fingers in and out unhurriedly, feeling the pull of synthetic muscles and the bumps of buried sensors. Connor shifts impatiently, pushing down and forward to try to get more of his partner's fingers deeper and deeper, rolling his hips up to feel the friction against their members'. The android moans deeply and wantonly into Hank's mouth, fingers still wound in the thick silver hair, chest pushing against the other's aggressively, wanting more.

"Whoa there, baby, easy, easy." A smirk curls on Hank's face, gravely voice vibrating against Connor's plastic, pliant, open lips. "Wanna take my time with this," he says, rubbing around in the sensitive, velvety channel. "I love how easily worked up you get."

Connor gasps, twisting himself on the fingers, siding his hands down to grab at Hank's chest, palms gliding over the human's nipples. At a particular prodding of one of his sensors, the android bites down on his lower lip, a whine growing in his throat. "Hank,  _please_."

"Please what? You asked me to do this," he punctuates the middle of his sentence with a wiggling of his fingers, making a slight 'tsk'-ing noise. "Now you're just greedy; I think I spoil you too damn mu-- what the hell?" Hank feels thick wetness abruptly beginning to coat his fingers, and he pauses to slide them out of Connor, despite the android's soft protests, to examine them. He sighs in amusement, easily putting the digits back in, rubbing against the walls harder. "Just because you're trying to jump start the process with this doesn't mean we're stopping here, kid."

Connor pauses, his body shaking a bit from the stimulation as he breathes out: "I didn't- I didn't intend to activate that."

"'Didn't intend to activate that'", Hank parrots back. "What, you're saying I'm fucking you so well just like this that you're losing control of your processes or some shit?" He says it with sleazy humor, his eyes dark and his smile dirty. Connor simply avoids his gaze as he licks his lips in an almost nervous gesture, the faintest hue of blue beneath his artificial skin. Hank stops smiling, mouth open in awe.

"Well, no fucking shit," he breathes out in wonder, stopping the movement of his fingers. "You really did, didn't you?"

The android just bashfully looks back at his partner and wordlessly grinds down on the digits still inside him.

Hank immediately begins pistoning his fingers in and out of Connor, the android's gasping in surprise at the change of pace, the sound of fluid squelching loud in their ears. Connor's moaning in earnest, throwing his head back and arching up against his partner's cock and fingers, and Hank feels like he's going to die from both the effort of fingering him like this, and the beautiful noises Connor's making.

"Oh,  _god_ , Hank-" he whines out, scrabbling his hands against his partner's back in desperation to get closer, to get more, and he looks such a pretty picture that Hank can't help himself, leaning in to kiss Connor, licking into his mouth, groaning into him. Soon enough, Connor begins to push Hank away, his channel purposefully gripping the human's fingers tight enough to stop him. Hank moans and bites out a swear as the android speaks, desperation coating his voice:

"No more, please, Hank, I need you to- I need you-"

Hank leans down to pepper kisses along Connor's neck, bringing his mouth close to his synthetic ear. "Say it, Connor."

After the months they've spent in bed, the months they've simply just spent together, the android still felt a hesitation saying uncouth things - he'd swear occasionally, of course, but in this context, Connor just seemed to freeze up. It was so endearing, so human.

Hank loved it.

"C'mon, Connor, I know you can do it," he breathes, wiggling his fingers despite the constricting velvet around them. "Tell me, and I'll do whatever it is you want."

Connor won't make direct eye contact as he wets his lips and stares down at Hank's chest nervously, taking in every detail of the tattoo there, his hand furling into the curling grey hairs.

"You've been just so sweet to me today, Connor," Hank begins, goading the android with fake innocence about what Connor needs from him, slowly removing his finger's from Connor's hole as he speaks. "I'd be happy to take care of you however you want, it's just a matter of-"

"Fuck me, Hank," the android interrupts with what starts with a whisper, morphing into something louder, with a wildness in his bright brown eyes. "Please, just- _Fuck me_! Hank, I need-!"

Hank gets a good grip on Connor's leg and rolls them over. "Good boy," his voice is low, wrecked, gravely, as he's atop the android, peering down at him through the long strands of grey hair in his vision. "I'll fuck you real nice, just like you asked."

Hank grabs his aching cock, stroking it a few times, smearing pre-cum and leftover fluid from Connor over it, before quickly positioning himself at the android's entrance. Logically, he knows he shouldn't have to, but he finds himself pausing to look down at Connor, making sure he's okay to go further. The android strokes at Hank's arm and smiles, an unspoken agreement, before Hank pushes in, warm and wet surrounding his member, and Connor lets out a moan so violent it sounds like it was almost ripped out of him.

Hank stops for a moment, savoring the initial feel of the velvet embrace, his cock pulsing eagerly. At the first thrust, the pair both groan at the feel, Connor's eyes rolling back. He reaches out to his human for an embrace, and Hank willingly falls into it, holding each other close as Hank begins a slow, grinding pace that Connor meets. They kiss with enthusiasm, the android's moans muffled into Hank's mouth at each thrust pulsing at his core, the drag of Hank's cock against his sensors melting him inside.

"I love you," Connor breathes out after a while, tangling his fingers into his human's thick hair as Hank slides against something so sensitive within him. He pauses again, wetting his lips to say with reverence: "I love you."

"I love you, too." It's a rumble, deep, and too gentle, and his blue eyes soft. Hank dips back down to capture the android's lips, now beginning to pump his hips harder against Connor, coaxing out clipped, quick moans in time with the echoing sound of Hank's balls slapping against Connor. At one point he angles himself just right-

"Aah!" Connor lets out, synthetic toes curling and pushing into the sheets, angling his hips up.

"Yeah, that's it," Hank groans, leaning back a bit off Connor to be able to thrust into him better. He's peering down at the android's face twisted in pleasure- he looks so beautiful that the human finds himself biting his lip, focusing on trying to give all he can to Connor, everything for Connor. He briefly looks down Connor's perfect body to where they're joined, and swears. "Fuck.  _Fuck_. You feel so good, Connor."

Connor can't even speak, his eyes are half open, his brown perfect hair is tousled about and wild on the pillow below, and his mouth releasing a variety of high moans- he's so close. He's gasping and squirming at the sensations, at the knowledge that it's Hank loving him fully and completely--

Connor finds himself grabbing at his cock, pumping it quickly as Hank continues, his moans high and breathy, he's so close,  _he's so close_.

At the sight, Hank slams into his android at a pistoning pace, groaning openly, his spine tingling and his balls tight. "C'mon baby- that's it- that's it- that's it--"

He's out of breath and chanting it almost frantically in direct response to each one of Connor's loud, straining cries, the android's body taut as he arches up before finally releasing; a clear fluid spurting out over his chest, his quivering body. Hank follows suit shortly, dipping his head down next to Connor, moaning loud into the pillow at his release.

Hank is panting and draped over the android, sweat plastering some of the shorter strands of his hair to his forehead. Connor's internal cooling fans begin whirring quietly.

Eventually, the human rolls over on his back, letting out an exaggerated breath. Hank turns his head to look over at his android. "You holdin' up alright over there, Connor?"

Connor's eyes are still lidded, and he's ready to go into stasis at any moment. He takes a second before rolling over on his side, cuddling up to Hank, his head on his sweaty chest.

Hank runs his finger's through Connor's short brown hair, the android looking up at him almost dreamily before nuzzling himself into his neck. He doesn't have to say anything: the experience is still too new for his body, he's always too overwhelmed by feeling, by sensation, to want to speak much afterward.

"Me too, kid," Hank replies to the unvoiced response.

They lie there quietly for a few moments, both ready to drift off to sleep, the sweat on Hank starting to cool, before he nudges his android.

"Shouldn't you go clean that out of ya?"

Connor lets out a non-committal noise and buries himself deeper into Hank's side, arm and leg coming up to lay over his human possessively.

He has to chuckle, rubbing Connor's back before grabbing the sheet to drape over them.

**Author's Note:**

> i did my best i just wanted to write porn of hank so bad. id give millions to smell hank andersons sweaty taint
> 
> yell at/with me hornily on twitter @adamskers
> 
> shout out to my husband and his review:  
> "Your writing is good. Sadly, it’s really fucking gay and it made me embarrassed. But I read half of it. It was good."


End file.
